81: The Ultimate Show
by CelticGames4
Summary: The Games were only predicted to go to 80. This is year 81, and a wicked twist promises that this Games is sure to be the Ultimate Show. A previous Victor, a lover boy, two worst enemies, and a five-year-old... This is a Capitol free-for-all, and anything could happen.
1. Santana: The Objective

_My name is Santana Villanueva. It is my job to make this Games the ultimate show._

"You asked for me, President?"

"Take a seat, Santana."

I sit in the President's study. It's a lavender room with plushy carpet and floral wallpaper, and today, the thermostat is turned up, making the room emit a cozy and homely vibe.

"Purple is a lovely color, isn't it?" President Snow, who has been growing old and trying to cover it, twirls a pretty pink rose in his fingers. He must have noticed my staring at the pretty room.

I nod quietly. Our President has this weird vibe to him. It's humbling for me to be around him, so much that I can't do much but look at my feet and mutter one-word answers.

"Purple is the color of my daughter's hair. It's such a lovely and peaceful color."

"Yes, sir."

He crookedly smiles at me, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked for you."

I nod, "Yes sir."

"I'd like to introduce you to someone."

She walks in right then.

She is tall and skinny, and she wears baggy jeans and a hoody that is tied around her waist.

I immediately hate her. She pushes the glasses up her nose and sits down without a word.

"I'd like you to meet Marx. She will be your new Co-Head Gamemaker."

I'm immediately on the edge of my seat, "_What?_"

"Now, now," he seems amused, "Her resume was absolutely outstanding. This is one of the good ones, Santana. I… _know… _you can handle it."

I nod, "Yes sir."

_Co-Head Gamemaker? _This is a bunch of crap.

How old is she? 20? I force a smile on.

"Of course. I fyou don't mind my asking, how old are you?" I try to mask the sinister tone in the question.

"Nineteen," she says, in a high, squeaky voice.

When _I _was 19, I was just an associate! I'll bet those periwinkle eyes are fixed on **my** job!

"Onto other matters," he says.

This idiot of a girl just cocks her head to the side and listens.

"It's Year 81." We all grin.

"Year 81?"

Oh, that stupid, ignorant, IDIOT CHILD! I grit my teeth as the President explains, "The Hunger Games were predicted to go for 80 years, and none more. Well, we made it to 81: and it's going to be the _ultimate show, _if you will."

I grin and repeat, _"The ultimate show…"_

"It's your job, Santana and Marx, to create the _ultimate show_ of an Arena that will _never _leave us bored."

I grin. "Can do, President. And I promise, you'll be on the _edge of your seat_."


	2. Pit: The Victory Tour

_My name is Pit Kensy. I am the Victor of the 80__th__ Hunger Games._

"Hey," Nikko says.

"Hi babe," I greet, sitting up in bed.

"Today's the beginning of your Victory tour." He says, voice deeper than usually out of grogginess.

Ok, so maybe it's weird that I fell in love with my mentor… But, I guess he fell in love with me first. It was absolutely insane at first… The whole mentor and tribute thing had both of us swarming with curious reporters and drooling fangirls… But, as much as it annoys me to say, I've come to realize that I need Nikko with me. And that really irks me because I always thought that I would never stoop as low as to have a man in my life.

Aw, what can I say? Nikko is wonderful, and he only brings out the positives in me, which I'm sure is a really hard thing to do lately.

And, now, this Victory tour is just going to remind me of all the lives I took. Every single last one of them…

My District fares me farewell, and we zoom away on the train to District 1.

"Oh, the memories," Nikko says dreamily, rubbing his pointer finger over the small punctures in the wall.

I laugh, "It doesn't matter that we're dating, I'll still stab you with a fork if you mess up."

Nikko hugs me from behind and puts his chin on my shoulder, "Because I'm so scared of you."

A smile creeps across my face, "I'm a scary person."

He gives me a peck on the cheek before letting go and taking my hand, "We're pulling into District 1 now."

I sigh, "Here we go. A reminder of my misery."

I know Nikko hates to see me so sad, but he smiles at me, "Look, you're going to be Ok. It's not like you've neglected these people."

I nod, "I've tried my best to protect them, but…"

Nikko smiles at me. I hate it when he does that, because I always smile back, even when I don't want to.

My legs shake as I stand in front of District 1. All of the terrible things I've thought about both of their tributes have been haunting me. District 3 is just as bad, if not, worse. I was responsible for the deaths of both tributes.

We are scheduled to visit District 4 last, because that's the home of the second place tribute, Finn.

The speeches are given with a heavy heart, and with each District, the memories come back to me. They distort themselves and become crazy nightmares.

I didn't see the exact mutts that mutilated Skeeter, and I don't think I ever want to. District 11 is such a beat-down place that I have no idea how he was able to live here for so long without anyone to entertain him.

That night, my nightmares are the scariest yet and I decide that I don't want to sleep ever again. I sneak out to the lobby of the train and look out the window.

Nikko comes out, eventually, and he sits next to me on the couch.

"Taken back?" he asks gently.

"It's-it's so vivid."

"As the years fly by, you'll get used to it."

I look up into his soft blue eyes. "Have-have you ever thought of a revo-"

"Sssshh," he shushes me before I can say anything else.

"We all think of it at first, but it'll pass-"

"But-"

"Ssssh."

"There's nothing they could do, Nikko-"

"Yes, there is," he answers quickly, and his eyes darken.

"Nikko-"

He keeps his mouth shut and just looks at me, a heavy pain in his eyes.

"Pit, you will never understand it."

I just swallow my tears and nod.

He goes back to looking out the window, and I do the same.

The worst speech, though, is District 4.

"Maddy was smart and resourceful. She was great… And…" I swallow hard, "Finn…"

It's all in front of me so suddenly. Finn has the nightlock in his hand. His misty sea-green eyes are staring at me darkly. He bids me farewell one last time and I can't stand to see him go. I kneel next to him and beg him not to.

Finn hands me his seashell and tells me goodbye. I press my lips to his and the whole world freezes.

Just like that, in the blink of an eye, he's gone. And when I zone back into it, I'm on my knees, bawling, in front of the whole District.


	3. Artemis: The Announcement

_I am Artemis Theasus. I've been Pit's best friend since the first grade._

Santana and Marx are definitely a strange pair.

Then again, if there's something from the Capitol that _isn't _strange, I'd love to see it. But, these two are completely just…. Odd.

The taller one, (I think her name is Santa or something like that), is your typical spider lady.

Ok, so maybe that was a little mean, but it's true. She's like a Black widow, with huge, thick eyelashes and shiny, bright red lipstick.

I swear she has red eyes, but I look again and they're just a really dark brown. She has pitch black hair with tumbles over her shoulders in perfect waves, even though it's pulled back into a long ponytail.

A closer look at her eyelashes shows that the tips are bright red, and they match the bright red streaks in her hair. She wears a one-sleeved, red and black checkered dress and matching shoes, with heels longer than I've ever seen in my life. I have no idea how she can even stand still with those shoes, but she can even walk in them!

The smaller one, obviously fairly younger, has bright periwinkle hair, tied up on top of her head in two long pigtails that run all the way down to her waist. She obviously just woke up and threw on some combination of clothes, because she is not dressed for the event in the slightest.

She wears a purple sweatshirt and her nails are a bright baby blue, with spades painted on them. She has on an amethyst necklace, and thick black glasses that she keeps readjusting. I see black hearts tattooed on her wrist, and wears dark wedges. She wears a pair of faded jeans with flames on them and a graphic T-shirt, with a group of blue and red bears on it. She has light pink eye-shadow and music notes tattooed next to her eyes. Her pigtails are tied up by one silver and one blue ribbon, and her bangs sweep across her eyes in a way that always has her flipping them out.

She's weird on her own, but the two together is probably one of the oddest things I've ever seen in my life.

"HELLO, PANEM!" she yells, and the crowd at the Capitol goes insane.

"I am your Head Gamemaker-"

The little one steals the microphone from her in one motion and grins, "I'm Marx Witticker, and that's Santana Villanueva, and we are _both _your Co-Head Gamemakers for the 81st annual Hunger Games!"

Sant_an_a… I knew that. Anyways, Pit scowls at the TV set.

"The 81st Games is a true moment to remember in the history of our nation, and _trust me._ It will be a Games to remember!" Marx says, in a cool and quiet voice.

The Capitol people cheer so loud that Pit has to turn the volume down.

"So, we thought it'd be fun to add a _wicked _twist to this Games that will have everybody: and I mean _everybody, _on the edge of their seats!" Santana steals the microphone back, cutting off the last syllable of Marx's speech.

When I look back at Pit and Nikko, they look like they've been expecting this, which just makes me feel even more stupid for being shocked.

All I can do now is listen to the people on the TV screen.

"After the revolution, during which _so many _lives were lost, the relative and loved ones of those Capitolians who were martyred could barely even _live _with themselves! So, here's how it will work."

Santana's icy eyes seem to stare right at me through the television.

"Everyone in the Districts is eligible. _Everyone."_

The word echoes, each time sending a surge of terror through me.

"The more deceased tributes you've lost… Well… The more times your name is put in!" she says it like it's a good thing.

"Volunteers will _gladly _be accepted, but keep in mind that each tribute will have to choose a tribute to represent from their District."

She grins, and the cameras pan through the crowd of smiling people.

I turn around to where Pit and Nikko sit together on the couch.

"You guys don't have to worry, I'm sure Victors aren't-"

"She means _everyone, _Artemis…"

"Don't worry, Pit. You won't get picked…"

But we all know that the 81st Hunger Games will be haunting our dreams for the rest of our lives: however long that is.


	4. Santana: The Preparations

_As the only truly deserving Head Gamemaker, it's also my job to check the tribute lists._

I look up from the stack of papers at the President. "These tributes are all from the same couple of Games," I finally speak up.

Marx snatches the paper from me just then and scans it, but not before pushing the glasses up her nose.

"For once, Santana's right."

I sneer at her, and she sneers right back at me.

"Girls, girls, girls…" the President doesn't sound upset. His eyes seem to flicker with amusement.

I turn back to face him and try to ignore the periwinkle blur to my left. I cannot let this little girl ruin my dignity.

"Haven't you ever thought that this has a… Bigger purpose?"

"Bigger purpose?" Marx asks.

He smiles and nods, "Exactly, my dear girl." Something about his smile is really freaky. With just a smile and a nod, President Snow can make any woman feel uncomfortable.

"Take a look at these lists. Do you remember any of these Games?"

Marx shakes her head, "I can't say that I do."

"How can you not?" I think back to the Arenas, so perfectly planned… But something wasn't exactly right.

The wispy voice of the President snaps me out of my thoughts, "Those snotty kids thought they were so cool… Rebelling like that…"

"Rebelling? What?"

"He thought he was so clever with his little camera, that boy thought he was so smart from his little suicide leap off the edge, they all thought that they were oh so smart by their taking advantage of us!"

"Um, Sir-" Marx starts, but the glare he sends our way shuts her mouth.

"Well, they may be dead, but they haven't won! No, _we _will win!"

I'm extremely uncomfortable by now, and praying that he'll dismiss us so that he can be crazy on his own.

Marx and I look to each other and her eyes reflect the pleading in mine.

"You two, go, now, before I change my mind!"

I'm the first to jump up and run for the door.

Once we're back to the Headquarters, I collapse in my plushy chair and Marx sits on her own.

I type my password into my main computer and bring up my latest project.

It's times like this, when Marx is quietly doing work on her own, when I think I can deal with her.

"Hey, child." I smirk.

"What?" She doesn't sound amused.

"C'mere. I wanna show you my latest project."

"What?" she rolls her chair up beside me.

I expand my fingers to reveal the projection of my being.

"What the hell is that?"

"_This_ is my creation," I tell her, "And its name is Demetria."

"That's a stupid name," Marx mutters.

"It's perfect!" I growl back at her.

"Anyways?"

"Anyways, she- or, well, _it, _will be a friend to the tributes. But it'll also scare the shit outta them."

"And why will that little raccoon girl-" she makes dramatic air-quotes, "_Scare the shit outta them? _She's what, four?"

I groan. Leave it to Marx to ruin everything, "Do you happen to remember the 1st Hunger Games?"

"Why the hell would I?"

"The reruns are on _all the time. _First was the best! Where have you been living, under a rock?"

Marx shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "Anyways, in the 1st Hunger Games, there was a mutt named Ashley. Ringing a bell now?"

Marx shakes her head.

"Anyways, it was simple. She was some lonely orphan from 2, and we did some simple tests on her. Turns out that by the end, she was able to turn into a monster when she was mad!"

"Really? Ew…"

"IT WAS AWESOME! The final battle was AMAZING! So, I modeled this one off of her. Except we don't even need an orphan because we've already generated the DNA by hand!"

The child doesn't look as impressed as I had hoped. She seems bored, almost, and she changes the subject quickly. "What was the first Arena, anyways?"

"Why, it was Ashley's haunted mansion. I visited it once, it's scary as CRAP! They even added in ghosts of the tributes to add a true scare!"

Marx still looks bored.

I scowl, "Anyways, Demetria's scary in a different way. It's going to bring back _memories."_

She acts overdramatically, "Oh, the scary memories!"

I smack her arm, "FOCUS! It is going to remind the tributes of their dead loved ones. Plus, just when they think they have a friend in it, well, it's going to turn on them."

"But she's got cute little raccoon ears!" Marx coos.

"Shut up! It's going to work, trust me!"

"Sure, Santana. Just saying, this is Bad Idea #1."

"The Capitol people will _love _it, and it'll soon become the face of the 81st Games! How can anyone say no to it?"

Marx shrugs, "Whatever you say, Oh Mighty One."

I don't even care that it's sarcastic.

Marx goes back to looking at papers on her clipboards and once again changes the subject.

"Reapings are tomorrow," she says.

"Wow, someone's observant!" It's my turn to be sarcastic.

"You didn't let me finish, Slut."

"Who are you calling Slut?"

"Anyways," she says cooly, "The reapings are tomorrow, and we only have 10 escorts."

HOW THE HELL CAN SHE BE COOL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

"ONLY TEN? ONLY TEN? WHO QUIT, WHO THE HELL QUIT, GET THEIR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Santana, you're getting too worked up about this."

"WORKED UP? WORKED UP? WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Marx just smiles and says, in her cool, quiet voice, "We do it ourselves."


	5. Your District One Tributes!

_**A/N: WARNING! THESE CHAPTERS ALL INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR MEMORIES (which is already completed) AND TAKE IT TO THE SKIES (in progress)!**_

_My name is Briar Rose Karenbauer, and Jasper and I had a… Complicated… Relationship._

I never thought I'd be here again.

Except for, I'm not the one volunteering this time. I'm the one that's scared. Scared for my own life.

My little sister Waverly is 17, and, even though she's not crying yet, I know she's nervous.

"Look at it like this," I whisper, "The whole District is eligible. The chances of your name getting picked are-"

"But you're a mentor! You're a Victor, you-"

"If I get put in, well, I'll win, just like before." I smile, "But you know it won't be us."

She sighs, but nods, "Ok."

I kiss her forehead, "I want to go on a quick walk alone… I have to think about some stuff."

Waverly nods, "Ok."

I grab a jacket and walk outside. I walk right past Gloss's house next door and my heart splits in two. I really wish he was still here, still alive. He could tell me what to say to make it Ok.

It's really weird, when you think about it… Eleven and One have been at each other since the Games began.

The 68th, when Gloss killed… oh… What's-his-name… Drake?

It rhymes with that, I think.

Then there was the 74th, when Marvel killed that little girl from 11.

And, the 75th, when Cashmere killed Seeder.

Of course, we can't forget the 72nd, when Poppy killed Jasper.

I bite my lip and swallow hard. I miss Jasper like you wouldn't believe. He was the first tribute I ever mentored, and, though we were never really friends, I miss seeing his face around the District.

His and Kookaburra's, too. The name sends a pang of guilt through me.

He… He was there when I left… And gone when I came back. I couldn't believe it.

I miss all of them that are gone now… Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss…

Anyways, even with 11 and 1 being after each other, that Skeeter kid was still there for Riley. I have absolutely no idea why, I mean, her brother killed his girlfriend! Ok, maybe she wasn't exactly his _girl_friend, but…

Oh, I'm rambling again.

I cross to the Victor's Intersection and shiver from the breeze.

That's when I understand why this is happening. Why the Capitol picked to do this to us: the want to spark the fire of revenge in us. Turning District on District, just like it was when we competed in the first revolution.

Somebody needs to stop this… If only I could figure out how…

Today, though Santana's in her typical tarantula apparel, Marx is wearing a different outfit.

She has a soft pink and a baby blue ribbon in her hair, with a choker diamond necklace and a golden ring. She has a bowtie on, with stars by her eyes. Her pigtails are finger-curled, her shirt is baggy and colorful, and her skirt is ice blue with emerald green accents.

It's… Um… A sight to see…

This year, Santana's our escort, for some odd reason.

She greets us brightly, but nobody can deny the sinister tone of her voice.

I squeeze Waverly's hand beside me and she tries to smile up at me.

"Our lucky girl this year is…"

"Briar-Rose Karenbauer!" I clench my teeth. I hate hearing my real name out loud.

I hug Waverly, "Listen, listen"" I whisper as we hug, "Waverly!"

Peacekeepers tear us apart and push me along up to the stage

"There you are!" Santana greets me with a smile, "Don't the wonderful memories all come back?"

I nod, even though it's not true.

* * *

_My name is Flash Thantos. I lost my (idiot) brother Star in the 80__th__ Hunger Games._

I'm not worried. Not at all.

Cashmere, however, is.

That morning, I'm waken up by her climbing out of bed. I sit up, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to the cemetery," she says quietly. I climb out of bed, too.

"Let me come with you."

She stops, debating it. Finally, she nods.

We get dressed and are ready at the same time. The cold autumn air makes my nose and ears sting. Cashmere pulls a rose out of her coat pocket.

She kneels before the grave of her brother Gloss and puts it down gently, as if he would stir if she placed it any harsher.

I take a knee beside her, and I can feel the compound of snow and mud seep through my jeans.

"I miss him so badly," her voice is an octave higher than normal. I put an arm around her, even though I know it won't do much.

Who can make up for a lost brother? Nobody.

I may have neglected Star a little at times, but I'll say once and again that I miss him. Badly.

Cashmere walks quietly to the grave of her mother, and places another flower there.

I hate being in the cemetery when it's dark, but Cashmere likes it better that way. She says she feels closer to Gloss. I just don't have the heart to tell her off.

I'm thankful when the sun rises, and I look over to see Cashmere, who's gone still but is still awake.

She hands me another rose without a word, and I take it and put it by the grave of my brother, Star.

I know already it's going to be a hard day. Cashmere nods at me, and says, "I'll see you later."

I know what she means. It means that she wants some time to herself, and I can leave her.

"See you." I get up and walk back to my mother's house at the Victor's Village. I don't want to even look at her today.

Sometimes, I have trouble trusting Cashmere. Just the thought of her finding a man better than me is devastating. If I really want to impress her, I have to do something extraordinary. I have to go to the reapings before I can figure out what.

* * *

_My name is Cashmere Quelch. I can't believe this is happening._

I walk back to my house in the Victor's Village and put my head down on the table, missing Gloss now more than ever.

I wish he was sitting across from me now, like last year.

I cry a puddle of tears on the table and wish Flash would come, but feel too heavy and weak to call him. I just rest my head on my hand and half-heartedly eat a bowl of cereal. I slip away into a daydream.

Suddenly, Gloss appears in front of me and yells, "DING DING DING DING DIIIIINNNNGGG!"

It snaps me out of my daydream and I look at the clock. The reaping starts in five minutes.

"I'm going to be late!" I can almost hear him snicker as I run out the door.

Briar Rose is chosen as tribute, and, though it hurts, I'm glad it's not me.

Then, Santana the witch reaches in and her fingernails screech against the glass. I cringe.

She clears her throat, "Flash Thantos!"

I find him in the group of boys and men. His hands are in his pockets, his head held down, until he meets Santana and Briar on stage, and he stiffly sticks out a hand.

She's pale; he's slowly gaining confidence; I'm starting to feel sick.


	6. Your District Two Tributes!

_My name is Artemis Theasus. I lost my older brother Grant in the 72__nd__ Hunger Games._

Things are actually almost kind of back to normal now. Pit lives in the Victor's Village now, which is 15 minutes away from my house on foot. But today is the first day that I finally get to talk to my best friend alone since last year's reapings.

It's been a whole year.

I run in the house.

"ARTEMIS!" We both scream happily, her hugging me so tight I can barely breathe.

"I can't believe you did it! Well, yes I can, but I can't believe how famous you've become! It's been a whole year since you've last been alone!"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" My best friend squeals, and I can't help but grin like an idiot.

We both calm down and stop our obnoxious squealing.

"So, I want to hear all about it! Tell me _everything!"_

"It's crazy! After I was reaped, my Dad came to visit and he told me that the only reason he abused me was so that I could win the Games!" We sit down at the dining room table and both grin like idiots.

"No way!"

"It's true! And, the Capitol was just SPECTACULAR! The food, the clothes, the showers, all of it!"

"Cool!" I realize just now how incredible this opportunity must have been for her.

"The training room had _so many _weapons, you wouldn't believe it! I'm amazed at it still!"

"I'm sure!"

"What else….?"

I grin and poke at her, "I heard the first time you met Nikko you were going to stab him with a fork!"

Pit grins, "I was! But-"

"He told me."

"When?"

"We talked the other day." I smile at her.

"Oh! Well, yeah, I tried to stab him with a fork because he called me cute."

Oh, Pit. She says it like she's spent all of her days stabbing her peer with forks.

She must have read my thoughts because she clutches her breakfast fork tightly and says, "You're next…"

I laugh, "Woah, woah…. Stay back!"

She grins, going back to playing around with her cinnamon roll. "I'm so glad I have you, Artemis. Just thought you should know."

I smile, "Thank you. I'm glad I still have you, too."

She sighs and the small smile on her face slowly fades away to a solid line. "We don't know for how long."

I shake my head, "Don't say that. Pit Cassia Kensy, you will NOT speak like that."

She holds up her fork again and smiles wickedly, "Call me by my full name one more time. I dare you."

I smile but don't dare do it again because I know Pit is serious.

"Anyways… You will not get reaped."

She nods, "Fine. I will not get reaped."

I smile, "The Capitol loves you too much for that!"

"But-"

"But what?"

"What about you?"

"Oh, please-"

"Artemis Annabeth Theasus, you listen to me. If and when I get reaped, you will keep your place, do you hear me?"

"Pit, you're being ridiculous!"

"_Promise_ me."

I gulp, but nod, "You have to promise me right back."

She nods, "Fine. It's a deal."

* * *

_My name is Pit Kensy. I think I can finally go back to living a normal life again._

I'm feeling spectacular after talking to Artemis again. It felt like old times, and I really like that.

I'm standing in the town square with my best friends Nikko and Artemis on a lovely but slightly chilly autumn morning.

I don't even look at the video. I see Santana, impatiently tapping her fingers on the podium of the girl's reaping bowl. Marx is wearing her black glasses, pigtails slightly scraggly. Her nails are sharp, and silver with bright red accents. On her wooden-looking belt is a pouch for a master sword, and today I notice some freckles that could not have been there before. She is wearing a lime green, satiny dress that's also laced in the back.

"Hey, that Marx chick is stealin' my style!" I whisper to Artemis, who giggles softly.

Nikko shushes us but I can see him smile as he rolls his eyes.

A boy who I don't recognize from the Capitol (that's a first) steps up on the stage.

He is wearing royal blue to the extreme, as he walks up to the microphone.

His hair is a copper brown with royal blue accents, but his skin looks to be untouched. He has big blue eyelashes and his copper hair is mostly hidden by a hat.

Can you guess the color? Royal blue, of course.

His eyes are a scary blue: the bluest I've ever seen, next to Nikko's. He wears a blue jacket with a red shirt and blue pants, with black shoes.

Unfortunately, he's not the worst-looking Capitol citizen I know.

He smiles at the crowd, "I am District 2's new escort… Kurt Rosin!"

This guy's insane! Artemis and I exchange our _ohmygoshthisguyisextremelycreepy! _look.

"Now, onto the reapings, yes? Yes. This year's District 2 female tribute is….

ARTEMIS THEASUS!"

* * *

_My name is Artemis Theasus. I have just been chosen as tribute._

Pit's eyes grow wide. I go to take my place, but Nikko squeezes my hand so hard I can't go very far.

"Artemis? I know you're out there! Come on, don't be shy!"

Everyone stares at me.

I have to tear my hand away from Nikko's and stiffly make my way up the steps and onto the stage.

"So I see you're a friend of Pit and Nikko!"

I nod quietly, "Yes."

He grins, "Very nice! And, now, our boy!"

He walks over to the boy's reaping bowl and, in one minute of absolute terror, he picks up a slip.

I peek over his shoulder. The name is not _Nikko Hollenbeck-Young_.

It's one I don't recognize at all.

"Anubis Radner!" It's easy to find him in the crowd. He's the only one that looks shocked.

He slowly walks up to the stage. He's a young man that looks to be in his 20's.

His arms must be bigger than my stomach. I have to look up just to see his face. He has dark black hair, and wears a dark black suit. His eyes are dark; I'm sure he wants to be here just about as much as Pit wants to wear a frilly dress and skip around a flowery meadow with a double rainbow.

Yeah. Not a lot.

I swallow my tears and avoid the guy's eyes. It's not that hard, considering that he's huge. I hold out my hand and he has to reach down to shake it. He gives me an extremely firm handshake and I can easily imagine those hands wrapped around my neck.

This is my competition.

Someone has to murder him if I ever even want to think to see my home again.


	7. Your District Three Tributes!

_I am the one, the only, the beautiful Nathalia Campbell, and I am going to join the Capitol Big Band! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE FAMOUS!_

I knew Theo and I would make it. I don't even act surprised.

I don't even see that loser Mason's name on the list, or his miserable girlfriend, Mercedes.

Ha, they're both poor and so useless!

I suppose now is the time that I introduce to you my worst enemy, Mason Skillings. He's poor, but plays the sax on an old rental from school. Mason's good: maybe even good enough to outplay me… Anyways, Theo and I are the cool rich kids, so he's more of a pesky mosquito to us. We've been competing since high school and even more-so now that we're all out of college.

But, I beat him, and I'm getting the fame I deserve!

I'll tell you, I'm having quite a spectacular reaping day!

I twirl around in the expensive dress that Mommy and Daddy got for me, grabbing a parasol to protect my beautiful face from the sun.

"We're going to the Capitol! We're going to the Capitol!" I sing happily, skipping down the stairs.

"Nathalia, you look like such an idiot," Theo says from the top of the staircase. My twin brother greets me with a grin.

"You always dampen my spirits!" I whine at him.

"Isn't that why you have an umbrella?" he slides down the railing and smacks the top of my parasol.

"It's a parasol," I inform him.

"Yeah, yeah."

He looks alright. I look spectacular.

"Shall we make our way to the Square?"

We lock arms and he smiles, "We shall!"

I skip down the streets, and soon, Theo joins me.

We pass the poor beggars without lifting a finger. Why would we give our hard-earned money to them? The lazy bums just need to get a job, like we did! (Well, our parents did.)

It's a shame Francesca had to waste her time on those people. Her parents adore us (who wouldn't?) and we've had numerous get-togethers with the Cooper family. She was so dear and so fair. If only she had an ounce of common sense.

Theo and I hug one last time before we have to separate.

"Remember," he says, "Smile pretty for the cameras if you get picked!"

We both laugh, "Yeah, right!"

Then, the reapings begin.

Santana steps on the stage with a very vibrantly colored girl. Red, pink, white, orange: she looks like sherbert.

"I am Brittney," she announces to us all, like we really care.

Because, guess who doesn't care?

ME! Because I'm gonna be famous in the Capitol!

I look at my fingernails during the stupid video and admire how wonderful they are. I grin at my beautiful thumbnail when I hear something that immediately sends a chill up my spine.

"_Nathalia Campbell!"_

I look up. The people have parted to make a pathway for me.

Something's messed up here. I haven't taken one tessy-thing in my whole life!

It should be some poor girl, not me! I find Theo in the crowd of men. He'll know how I can get myself out of this. He's looking at the ground.

I give up my mental fight, and make the walk to the stage. I search the crowd to see the reaction. Mercedes and Mason's little roommate smirking. Mason himself is talking to my brother.

It's then I remember what Theo said: Smile pretty. So, I do, even though my eyes are fixed on my brother in the crowd.

I step up to my place finally and zone out a little into a daydream.

I snap out of it when Mason goes pale. He gives Theo a nod, and, to my horror, joins me on stage.

We've known each other for forever: why does it have to end like this? I hate him and his little friends, but not that much.

He sends me an icy glare as we shake hands.

Suddenly I realize that I'm playing a game of self-defense, and he's going to be out for my blood.

* * *

_My name is Mason Skillings. I lost my best friend William in the 80__th__ Hunger Games. He was mad at me, but I still cared about him._

Today, Marx is wearing a dirt-smudged, ragged dress and a little hat with her two periwinkle pigtails sticking out. She has a silver ribbon tied around her ankle, and I also notice a pair of drumsticks stuck through her pigtails.

At a quick glance, you'd almost think she's from the slums.

Honestly, I will never understand fashion.

Not even Nathalia, in her poofy white dress and neon parasol, looks _that _dumb.

I can't even look at Marx today. It's like she picked that outfit just to taunt us. To taunt me.

I failed to protect them. All of them… My gal pal Freddy, my best friend William, to name a few… Everyone I've ever cared about went into the Arena and they all died there.

I haven't thought about any of them for a whole year. Marx just reminded me of all of them. She just wants to torture us all.

Santana, who I now hate a little less, introduces us to the very… Colorful… District 3 escort.

"One of our smartest Capitol Citizens, Brittney!"

I have to laugh. She's turned the wrong way, speaking into her hand instead of the microphone!

"What's so funny, Skillet?" asks Theo behind me, flicking the back of my head, "The death of that puny slums boy?"

I whirl around to face him. "We're a little old for this, don't you think?" I'd say that 29 is a little old for bullying.

"You're never too old for a good fight! Haven't you ever watched pro-wrestling? Oh wait, YOU CAN'T EVEN AFFORD IT!"

That's when the crowd starts chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Theo puts his fists up and I roll my eyes. Let's all see if we can guess who needs to grow up. I just watch him. He won't really throw a punch, will he?

Nobody in the group is paying attention to the video. Theo charges at me, fists up.

The impact bruised my stomach and gave me a black eye, I'm sure. Theo is going to punch again when I slug him across the face. He's thrown off me and soon, I'm tugged up by a firm hand. When I look again, it's Marx.

"Break it up," she mutters, disapproval in her voice, "Aren't you a little old for this?"

"That's what I said…" But I don't think she believes me.

She rolls her eyes as she steps back up on the stage.

I whisper to Theo, "You'll never know what it's like to lose someone you love in the Arena. You'll always be the obnoxious, spoiled, ruthless rich boy that you've always been."

The girl is picked just then and Theo's reaction is absolutely terrifying.

"Nathalia Campbell!"

Just like that, the ever-famous Campbell duo has had a heap of misfortune dumped on their shoulders. I should be happy, but I'm not. Not at all.

I turn around and face Theo again, "Theo, I'm positive that Nathalia is going to be fine. She's strong and she'll have no problem attacking anyone-"

I'm interrupted by a loud voice calling my name, "Mason Skillings!"

Theo is shocked, and I'm frozen in fear.

"What do you think now?" Theo frowns at me.

I then start my journey to the stage. Nathalia may be fearless, but I am going to have to become strong and especially scary to win this. Theo needs to learn his lesson.

I think about the black eye Theo gave me and glare at the snotty rich girl. She frowns.

I just have to put fear into the fearless, one step at a time.


	8. Your District Four Tributes!

_I am Ariadne Mallinsky. I am five and a half._

My name is Ariadne. I am almost six years old.

I live in a place called District 4.

My family is Mommy, Daddy, Jason, Ariadne (that's me!), and Athena.

Mom and Dad study books called _Greek Mythology._

They say that is why I am Ariadne and she is Athena, and he is Jason.

I want to be a ballerina when I grow up. I am going to be one.

Jason is eating cereal with his girlfriend Penelope when I come downstairs that morning.

Athena, who usually comes to visit on reaping days, is not here.

"Ariadne, won't you go get Athena?" Mom asks.

I walk outside and cross the street to find Athena's house. When I knock on the door, Demeter answers. I'm not sure why Athena and Demeter live together… They're dating, but not married. Mom says to stay as far from them as possible, but I adore Athena and Demeter.

"Hey, Squirt. Sup?"

"Where's Athena?"

Demeter shrugs, "Dunno." She closes the door gently.

I walk out across the beach, to the harbor.

Athena sits on the dock, by herself.

She has a pretty green bottle in her hands and she takes sips from it.

"Can I have a drink?" I ask her. She jumps, "Ariadne!"

She throws her pretty bottle in the ocean.

"Is that your offering to Poseidon?" I ask, sitting next to her on the dock and hanging my feet over the edge.

"Ariadne, those stories aren't real! There's no such thing as gods."

"But… Mom and Dad-"

"They're just messing with you." She looks down in the ocean at the crashing waves.

I frown. I thought for sure those stories were real. I always thought that Zeus protected me, and I always loved it when Athena pointed out the constellations of Perseus and Andromeda.

Athena puts an arm around me, "I'm sorry, Ariadne. Here, let me make it up to you-"

A question suddenly pops into my head, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I was just… Thinking…"

"About who?"

"Skipper."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't have known him."

Her eyes, gray instead of green, look sad.

Dad came here from District 3. Mom is from 4. I have green eyes, Athena has gray eyes, and Jason's are in the middle.

I frown, "What's going on?"

"The reapings are today. Any one of us could be chosen as tribute…"

"So?"

"So, do you remember anyone who went into the Games?"

I think about it, "What about Maddy? She was a family friend."

She nods, "Anyone else?"

I shake my head. "Good."

"Mom wanted you to stop by."

Athena nods, "Ok."

She stands up. I notice in her hands is a tiny, square, thick box. "What's in the box?" I ask.

She blinks away a tear, "It's called a ringbox… You wouldn't understand."

"Is it jewelry?" Yes, it's from the jeweler's.

"Ariadne, _please_. I don't wanna talk about it."

I nod, hearing the pain in her voice. She takes my hand and we walk back to the house together.

Both of us sit at the table for dinner. I notice that Athena must have dropped her box, but the look she gives me is a warning not to ask.

"Reaping present time!" Mom sings as we walk in the door.

My smile comes back. I've never gotten a reaping present before.

She gives Jason and Athena boxes. Penelope and I both get 2 boxes. I open up the first box and grin, "New ballet slippers!" I hurry up and put them on my feet.

"The Iliad," Athena reads, "Haha, thanks." But she doesn't sound too enthusiastic.

Jason opens his box, "A new fishing rod? Sweet!"

Penelope opens her first box, "Wow, a pretty necklace! Thank you!"

In her second box is a very pretty little rattle. Jason smiles. "Oh, how wonderful… Oh, I'm sure they'll love this!" she smiles down at her stomach.

Athena sits next to me and scowls. She whispers in my ear, "If you get pregnant at 16, I'll murder you."

I nod. I don't see a problem with it, but, Athena says I have a lot to learn before I can think about stuff like that.

"What's that, Athena?" Dad asks. Athena rolls her eyes, "Nothing."

"Tell us." Mommy and Daddy have a problem with Athena sometimes.

"I'm just warning Ariadne about life."

I nod along.

My Mom smiles and looks to me, "Open your other present, Ariadne."

I rip apart the paper and look inside.

It is a very shiny, new, white and pink box. "Wow, what a pretty box. Thank you."

It is very polite to say _thank you, _even if you don't actually like the present that much.

"Silly girl!" Mommy says, "Look!" She flips it around and shows me a silver key in the side of the box.

"Wind it up, Ariadne."

I carefully turn the key. Suddenly, the box opens by itself and a tune starts to play. A beautiful ballerina spins around and around. I watch it in awe. "Wow…"

"Don't you love it, dear?"

"It's so pretty…"

Suddenly, the music slows down and the ballerina stops.

I quickly wind it up again.

Around and around, the lady spins.

"Great, mom, now look what you've started!" Jason says. He helps Penelope up and they leave together.

Athena is standing over me, and she watches the ballerina with blank eyes.

It stops, so I wind it up again.

"Ok, girls, time to et ready for the reapings. Athena, I have a dress laid out for you. Ariadne, you need to find a nice dress to wear, as well."

I decide to wear my favorite outfit: my soft pink tutu, with my brand new ballet slippers.

I wind up my box and set it on the floor of my bedroom. After watching the beautiful ballerina spin, I begin to spin with her. I put my arms up by my head and point my toes as I spin around on one foot. Soon, I lose my balance, and decide that two feet is just as good as one. I feel just like a real ballerina.

Athena comes in just then, and watches me spin from the doorway.

"Athena! Come in and spin with us!"

She tries to spin, but ends up losing her balance. A small smile is on her face. I spin as fast as I can until I get dizzy, and lean against my bed, feeling a little bit sick.

Mom walks into the room, "Ariadne, really with the tut-" she sees Athena, "Oh, Thena! You're so beautiful!"

For once, Athena is dressed up in a sparkly dress and a big top hat instead of her usual hoody and jeans.

"The boys are all going to love it-"

"Mom," Athena takes a second to pause and blow the bangs away from her eyes, "You know that Demeter and I are perfectly happy together."

"Are you sure about all this, Athena? Haven't you ever loved… a… A man?"

"I have," she says, but sounds almost bored, "I loved Skipper, but that didn't work out so well, did it?"

"What about-"

"Give it up. I moved out of this place for a reason."

"I don't like you hanging around the child so much."

I don't really know a lot of mom's code words, but I do know the child is me.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm gay?"

"It's just a bad influence on-"

"WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T PREGNANT WHEN _I _WAS 16!" Athena yells, "UNLIKE YOU _AND_ YOUR SON!" Athena shouts back at her.

Mom looks shocked.

"Come on, Ariadne," Athena mutters. She takes my hand and we walk back to the reapings together. Athena walks at a slow pace, but I eventually get to skipping around the sidewalks. I hop over all the cracks (to avoid breaking any backs) and then practice my graceful hopping and leaping.

Once we get there, Athena wishes me luck and wanders away to find Demeter. I spin around in place, waiting for whatever this is to start.

I heard once that the Hunger Games make you famous. That the whole world knows who you are if you are selected. No wonder you have to be 12 or older… Wonder if you have to have your parents' permission…

There is a video on the screen that everyone seems to be looking at, but I am so small that it's hard for me to see. I cut through the crowds of people and try to figure out what is the cause of all this commotion.

When I make my way to the front a very orangish girl is on the stage.

"Hello, District 4! It's me, Sugar, your shiny new escort!" She smiles. She creeps me out, like a clown. She reaches into a pretty little glass orb and reads from a strip of paper: "Ariadne Mallinsky!"

That's me! I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS!

"Horray!" I shout, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" I hop up the stairs quickly and grin.

"How cute are you?"

"I'm going to be famous!"

She laughs, "Yes you are, dear. Very famous!"

THIS IS GREAT!

"Yaya!"

She chuckles, "And now for the boy!"

I can't wait to see who it is!

"Sebastion Clarke!"

Oh boy! He must be so excited!

He doesn't look it, though. He almost looks… Sad. He comes up on the stage slowly. He puts his hand out to me.

Now he's getting excited. I give him a harty high five, but he frowns.

_Well, why did he put his hand down if he didn't want a high five?_

He shakes my hand and soon Sugar whisks us off to a mysterious room that I've heard is called the Justice building.

* * *

_My name is Sebastion Clarke. I lost one of my best buds Finn last year in the 80__th__ Hunger Games._

I wake up at 9:30.

_Damn, it feels good to sleep in._

I get out of bed and put on a fairly trashy outfit and walk outside to meet my best friend Rudi Benkhart.

The streets are so quiet the wind whooshes in my ear. I shiver, but not necessarily because of the cold.

This is how my life has felt lately: cold, quiet, and mostly empty.

Finn and I grew up together. Towards the end of his life, we didn't really get to talk that much, but I really miss him, still.

I'm reminded of him every time I talk to Rudi, but I think I'd be insane without her.

"Hi, Sebster. What's up?"

"Hey, Benkhart." We take turns climbing over the fence to the dumpster. "I'm actually feeling pretty good today. I think today's going to be a good day." I hate the words as soon as I say them.

She plops down on a pile of trash and scoffs, "Pfft, yeah. Great day indeed."

She rolls her eyes and pulls out a cigarette.

I collapse on a pile of old junk beside her, and my mind flies to the future. What if I'm put into the Arena?

What if I have to fight for my life?

What- "What's gotcha all worked up?" Rudi asks calmly.

"Reaping day anxieties."

Every time Rudi and I hang out together, she offers me one, even though she knows I don't smoke. Today is no exception.

"Seriously, dide. One puff and your worries fly out the window."

"Nah. You know I don't smoke."

She shrugs.

It's a really amazing thing that Rudi and I are friends. Our friendship isn't exactly your typical friendship.

"You're gonna get picked and die on Day One," Rudi's eyes flicker with amusement.

"Better than you'd do."

We both laugh.

"I've been cutting back lately, you know?" she speaks up after a small silence.

This makes me chuckle, and I lean back on my pile of junk. "You? Cut back?"

She lets out a _hmph._

"I'm serious. I've been aiming for one a day, and it's been working."

"Has it?"

Rudi rolls her eyes. I think that actually pissed her off.

"I'm sorry, Ok? I guess I don't give you credit sometimes."

She nods, "First logical statement out of your mouth all week."

I nod. "We-we've both been on edge. Since Finn's death."

"Shut up about it."

I nod.

"You could get arrested for smoking, you know?"

She takes a deep breath and her next statement is cool and amused again, "We could get arrested for hangin' out back here. And yet… Here we are."

I shrug. "Just saying…"

"So, who was your bitch last night?"

I laugh, "What?"

Rudi rolls her eyes and smirks at me, "Face it, Sebastion. You are such a manwhore."

"I'm not a manwhore!"

"Yes, you are."

"But-"

"Don't kid yourself."

"Livvy and I had a lasting relationship-"

"For a week."

"And a day," I add quietly.

"I never said it was a bad thing," she laughs, "I have trouble staying with one gal, too. I think it's cool." She throws the butt of her cigarette in a pile and resists the urge to get another one.

"Sebastion, do you think it's weird… Us hanging around here together?"

I shake my head, "No way! Why would it be? We both like girls, anyways."

She shrugs, "Guess that's true. But, I _do _like guys, too. Big, meaty-"

"Yeah. Trust me, I get it… I mean, I don't _get _it like that, I just…"

"Stop talkin', kid." She grins. It's strange that she calls me kid because we're both 18, and even so I'm sixteen days older than she is. "It's called bisexuality, by the way."

"Yeah," I manage to get out, "Don't the reapings start soon?"

"Do I care?" she asks, running her fingers through her hair.

It's copper brown, but the tips are a orange-red-pink-purple color. She usually covers her natural hair with a beanie, and today is no exception.

"You should-"

"I'm not going. Do you really think they keep track of role at those things?"

"Rudi-"

"Look, Sebster: I don't wanna go. So, I'm not going."

"What if you get picked?"

"Sucks for them. Guess they'll just have to come find me, won't they?" she smirks.

"Rudi, that's not funny."

"Are you staying or not?"

I shake my head, "I can't afford it."

She shrugs, "To each his own."

"See you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

I'm about to leave, but I pivot back around to face her. "Hold on."

I hold out my hand, "Cigarettes."

She smiles and hands me the box, "I told you you'd cave one day-"

"Lighter."

She takes it out of her sweatshirt pocket, her fingerless gloves torn even more than last time I saw them. They soon disappear in her hoody again.

I put everything in my own pocket and take off, Rudi shouting after me. She soon gives up on chasing me, and goes back to her spot behind the giant trash bins.

I'm worried about her, but there's no way I'll get Rudi to budge unless I made a path of cigarettes, which I'm not going to do.

I run home and put the cigarettes in my dresser drawer. I keep the box for later, when I know Rudi'll ask for it. I keep the lighter, too.

I walk out to the Square.

The reaping begins, and Marx and Santana are there.

Today, Marx is dressed like a mermaid. Sea-green contacts make her almost look like one of us. Her pigtails pop out of an old fishing hat that's too big. Her eyes are accented with pink seashells. Her pigtails are slightly wavy, and she has freckles. Her lime-green dress is practically skin-tight the whole way down, and expands at the bottom, like a mermaid-tail. Her bangs are different; they hang in her eyes and she periodically flips them out of her eyes.

Sugar picks the girl's name. "Ariadne Mallinsky!"

We all hear a tiny, "Oh boy!" as she races up the stairs to the stage, giggling.

To the horror of District 4, we can all see that she can't be older than 5.

I'm just thanking the stars it wasn't Rudi. It's strange that nobody volunteered for this little girl, but soon, Sugar is picking the male.

"SEBASTION CLARKE!"

That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me. That's **me.**

"Bolt," says the Rudi in my head, "They'll never catch you; you run two miles a day, for goodness sakes!"

But I know they would, so I slowly and carefully take my place up on the stage.

Ariadne's green eyes are full of glee, her smile ear-to-ear. I hold out my hand to shake. She giggles and smacks it. I firmly shake her hand. Then, quicker than I would expect, suger puts her arms around our shoulders and takes us back.

And then the screaming starts.

"What's going on?"

"SEBASTION! SEBASTION!"

IT'S RUDI!

"SHIT!" I whirl around. Sugar grabs me by the collar- "SEBASTION! PLEASE!" the shouts are strained.

Sugar drags me along, "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I ask her.

"Sebastion, come on-"

I whirl around and she lets go of my collar. I run to the double doors and suddenly see Peacekeepers. "LET ME OUT THERE! LET ME SEE-"

Rudi's ear-piercing scream hurts my ears.

Then, I hear… I hear laughing!

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY LAUGHING AT HER?" I kick the guy on my left as hard as I can and burst out the doors. My best friend is lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, and all I see is a guy with a whip.

And my District, which I used to be proud of, doubled over in laughter.

_**A/N: *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* *wails* That's all. *wails***_


	9. Your District Five Tributes!

_My name is Ryder Robinson. The list of people I lost is… Too big to even think about…_

I wake up screaming at midnight and bang my fists on my nightstand.

These past 13 years have all gone by so fast, and made me wish that I had never even been born.

Now, I curl back up in my bed on this reaping day and bury my face in my pillow, trying to at least get some sleep before the reaping starts.

I soon figure that it's in vain. I bite my cheeks and absolutely forbid myself to cry. Not that it matters, though. I'm in my own little hut now, all by myself.

Since I never thought there would be another reaping for which I was eligible, I put away the face paint.

It sounds so stupid now that I'm all grown up…

See, my older brother Chive and I had a tradition that every year, we used to streak our cheeks with black on reaping days. You could say that he was the class clown of District 5. He always had a joke or a witty comment or a stupid stunt that could make you smile.

I used to be that way, too… Until I lost all of my friends.

I sit at the table and try to find something to eat.

I'm almost sure… No, I'm _positive _that I'm getting picked.

Shanna, Chive… Finch… Oh, I just can't think of them.

My heart grows heavy and I've lost my appetite. I give up on breakfast and decide to go on a walk instead. Maybe it'll clear my head…

I shiver, even though I'm wearing a heavy coat.

I walk slowly to Watt Park, the only place with even a hint of plant life here in District 5. It was named after one of our tributes in the 1st Games. I think it's stupid, but I don't really get much of a say in anything anymore.

There's one single oak tree in the middle of Watt Park, but it's basically dying now. The ground is mostly dry dirt that makes you cough. The sun rises on yet another miserable reaping day. I heave a sigh. Never thought I'd be eligible again, as I've said before.

In the light dawn of the sunrise, I see a couple berries on the ground and pick them up. Wonder where these came from. They look like blackberries. Had I known there was a blackberry bush around here, maybe I wouldn't be as starving as I am now.

I squeeze them and put the juice on my face. But, it doesn't smell right to me.

Then I realize that I'm a freaking idiot.

"NIGHTLOCK! ICK ICK ICK ICK ICK!" I rapidly get it off of my face and wipe my palms on my pants.

Well, now I know where Brege got it from… Brege, Finch's sister, who committed suicide after her best friend Shanna was killed in the 68th Arena.

My cheeks feel numb and I hope that maybe I'll die now. No such luck, though. I pick up some dark dirt from the ground by the Charge Tree and put that on instead.

I'm just wearing it to honor Chive; because in real life I'm scared like a puppy.

I lose track of time, sitting under Charge Tree, and soon I hear a group of kids giggling and playing around outside, on their way to the reaping.

Of all times for me to doze off, NOW? I hop up and run back home as fast as I can, running face-first into the lowest branch of the tree. I keep going until I reach my place, and to my horror I see that my cheek is bleeding and I didn't even feel it. Well, I feel it first, when I rub the back of my knuckle over the wound and feel the warm stream. My right cheek is streaked with the dark earthy brown of the soil, my left is a blur of red, gushing out fresh crimson blood on the floor.

I blot it dry with an old tie, and still can't feel a single thing.

By the time I have to run out the door, I don't think it's bleeding anymore, but it's still a fresh cut. I put on an elastic headband before running out the door.

For the reapings, Marx has on a bright, neon yellow dress with one sleeve. The top half is spotted with sparkly purple gemstones. She has a black, lacy chocker necklace, with pigtails in curly locks. Around her wrist, a thick white bracelet. I look down at my feet. This sucks.

Our escort is a alright. She has mystical eyes and wears all silver and gold. She introduces herself as Sylvia and walks over to pick the girl's name.

It's some girl I don't know.

I like Sylvia… She introduces the names in a neutral tone.

_Finally. Someone who's not excited to see me die._

She picks the boy… Or, well, man.

"Ryder Robinson."

I knew it.

Part of me wishes Chive was here again. To protect me. Again.

The other part tells my body to move, and accept the fate like the man I've become.

But I still have to fight the tears.


	10. Your District Seven Tributes!

_My name is Lilly Thaser, and I lost my brother Bruce in the 80__th__ Hunger Games. I hate everything._

It's a beautiful day. A beautiful day indeed.

I really don't want it to be beautiful.

I want it to be horrendous outside, with the wind whipping the trees and thunder pounding on the muddy ground.

I want the skies to part, and all hell to unleash itself on this place. Then again, maybe this place is hell and I never knew it.

But, of course, no. The sky is bright and blue. The clouds are white and the most fluffy I've ever seen them. The sun shines, it's warm light radiating a nice heat over our District.

And, quite frankly, **I HATE IT**.

I hate it with all my heart.

I hate how beautiful the weather is, on the anniversary of the day my brother volunteered to go off to his death.

I hate Nellie. Had it not been for her, Bruce would still be very alive.

No, I know that Bruce would hate to hear me say that.

I haven't talked to Nellie's brother, Mikey, since Bruce and Nellie's deaths.

My brother Bruce was in love with Mikey's sister Nellie. When she was reaped, he volunteered to protect her. They both ended up dead.

It's been almost a year.

This is only my second reaping. And I have nobody left. I hate it with all my icy heart, but what can I do now? What could I do before? Punch Mikey square in the nose? Because I've done that.

But not even beating up Mikey in the schoolyard made me feel any less guilty at all.

I hate how Marx does her hair. Especially the bangs. I hate how she wears plaid. I also hate how she wears huge boots like Bruce used to wear every day.

I wear his old boots, sometimes. They're the last memory I have of him. They're way too big for me, but I love to wear them. I wear the boots today, even.

I clump around in the stupid beautiful weather and mope. I can't believe this is happening to me. I look up from my clunky feet.

I feel like someone's watching me. Mikey looks on me with sad eyes, but goes back to looking at the ground as soon as I look up.

I feel even more guilty for picking a fight with him, but what can I say? I thought it'd make me feel better… Needless to say, it made me feel worse.

Our escort struts up to the stage happily and grins at us. I stare at my boots and swallow hard.

His name is Wade. It looks like a rainbow threw up on him, and not in a good way. He has a booming, loud, obnoxious, high-pitched voice that makes me want to kill myself.

Maybe it's just this living hell on earth that is my life. Yes, I think that's it.

I wiggle my toes in Bruce's boots and hold back tears. They're worn and starting to tear, but I will never, and I mean NEVER let anyone take them from me.

"Y'all ready for the reapings? Let's get this going!"

Yep. I want to murder myself.

The video plays and I catch Mikey's brown eyes. We're both on the verge of tears, and we both look back down at our feet. I want to run through the people and hug him tightly, but I somehow think that's not a good idea.

"Our _awesome _gal this year is…."

I wiggle my toes some more.

"LILLY THASER! GET UP HERE, GIRL!"

I gulp. This isn't happening.

I want to sink into Bruce's boots and disappear, a puddle of Lilly. And nobody will force me in an Arena or anything stupid of the sort.

"COME ON, GAL!" This startles me out of my fantasy, and I slowly clump to the stage.

These boots stepped up on the same stage last year. I can't hold in the tears anymore. They silently slide down my cheeks and drop onto the ground.

My whole District watches me up there, helpless at just age 13. I put my head down, humiliated and miserable.

"This is gonna be a blast!" I glare at him, "No it's not."

Marx gives me a look of sympathy.

For a second, I think she may be kind of down-to-earth. Then I remember that she's from the same location as _this _nutjob.

"And now, the boy!"

But, before he can even reach in, Blight makes his way on the stage like he's been planning it forever.

He's older now, the hair that's left on his head is gray, and he seems worn down.

"No need." I stare at him with wide eyes.

"_I volunteer."_

The words send me into a nightmare of last year. Hearing those words come from my brother as he runs up on the stage, in these very boots that I wear. He pushes Mikey out of his way and runs to Nellie.

I let out a combination, of a gasp and a cry. "N-n-no…" I say quietly.

I daydream as Wade gushes over the courage. When I zone back in, I'm shaking and Blight holds out his hand to me. I tackle him in a tight hug and I bury my head in his shoulder.

If I'm not insane, (which I may be) I think he's trying to reassure me.

I almost hear the words coming out of his mouth into my ear, _"Don't you worry, Lilly. It's all going to be Ok."_


	11. Your District Eleven Tributes!

_My name is Foster Synder. 13 years ago, the most beautiful, wonderful, spectacular person to ever walk the streets of this deathtrap of a District was cruelly taken away from her loving boyfriend and murdered._

"Ivy."

That's the whisper that escapes from my lips.

"Ivy."

She's dead and gone now, isn't she?

Hasn't she been for 13 years? We all know that she has.

"Ivy."

I feel queasy. My eyes fill with tears that I let myself release.

I think of my past. My group of friends… The Tracker Jackers.

You know what happened to them all? We all split up.

Spike, the brawn of the group, got into major trouble for stealing some crops. His girlfriend Mint tried to stand up for him. Both of them were shot right there.

I bury my head in my pillow. You have no idea how much I do not want to face today.

Spruce, the brains, got hooked into some illegal drugs. His girlfriend, my personal friend Violet broke up with him.

Also, her brother Cray's leaving us didn't sit well with her.

We haven't talked in 8 years.

I shiver as I sit up, feeling even more heartbroken and torn apart than before. Just thinking of Ivy's firey ginger hair makes me tear up. I really truly miss her. More than anything I missed before.

Ivy's cousin Laurel just suffered the same fate as Ivy herself. And it really hurt me.

My hands shake as I reach up to get the bangs out of my eyes. Then I shakily wipe the tears away from my cheek with my knuckle.

I can understand a girl being so torn apart… But I'm a man. And I think 13 years should have been enough for me to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and move on. But it's so hard for me.

Not for anyone else. Just for me.

I set out early, walking down a trail with huge apple trees. I pretend like I'm working, but drift off into my thoughts.

_Ivy went into the Games with a boy named Blake. He was tall, he had brown hair and navy eyes. His friends were also friends with Ivy's cousin Laurel. I've kept an eye on them. _

_Blake promised to me that he wouldn't kill my girlfriend. Even after we'd bullied him that very morning. And he could've killed her, but he didn't. _

_I figured it was the least I could do._

_The last one, little Skeeter, just died in the Games last year. And now it seems like I'm the only one left here. And I know it's true. _

_My feet make a crunching noise as they walk on the brown leaves. I remember when Ivy and I threw the piles of leaves at each other._

_I can practically feel my heart shatter in two._

The sky is a perfect shade of autumn blue. The clouds, though few, are puffy and look like I could just eat them. And yet, I'm here, wandering the fields like a heartbroken idiot.

Because, well, I guess that's what I am, now.

I feel sick as I'm practically herded to the town square for the reapings.

Today, Satan (oh, sorry, that's not her name….) is still in the same freaky black widow outfit. But, Max (Sorry, not sorry) wears a bright blue dress with feathers. Her hair, in two wavy pigtails, is accented with bright red. Today, her eyes are a bright moss green. Her red eyeshadow matches her hair, and around her neck is a very beautiful wooden necklace.

It makes me think of everyone in my life who's died, which is both calming and unsettling all at once.

Our escort is a bulky guy named Dave, and he's a lot scarier than he looks. He glares at us… A bully that's about to take my head off.

I can't take it during the video. I turn around and puke right on the ground.

The boy next to me turns around sympathetically, and his green eyes fill with tears.

"And now, a moment of silence, for those courageous tributes who have sacrificed their lives for our District."

The kid next to me, who looks to be 18 or 19, stares at his feet and looks to be physically shaking. He pulls a plunger out of his pocket and holds it up to his arm.

I swat it away from him without a word.

Then Ivy enters my mind again. I gulp.

An eternity later, Dave shouts, "BOO! Let's get on with the reapings!"

I hear a cry from the crowd and can't help blinking tears from my eyes.

"The girl… Violet Fenton!"

I see my old friend after 8 long years. She can't stand to look up. I can't stand to look at her face again after so long. She looks worn out. Practically dead. Exhausted. She looks 5 years older than she really is. I look away, swatting the plunger away from the kid next to me yet again.

I sway back and forth, about to pass out. My head is light, I feel woozy, I don't think I can stand much of this so much longer. I mean, I can barely stand.

And then, above the pounding that pulses in my ears, I hear a very muffled, "FOSTER SYNDER!"

_**A/N: I'm trying to write a really awesome story that will leave you with questions… I love to hear your questions, thoughts, predictions, and opinions on these chapters, so PLEASE tell me what you think! The answers for the numerous questions you may have will be included in the story, but I still love to hear your curiosity! Anyone guess who made the cameo guest starring appearance in this chapter? So, if you have any free time in the summer and you're bored, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review Gone, because it really needs some love… Also, if you want a Games where you can sponsor, check out Voices: because the Victor will be…Well… Whoever people want it to be! But, really, even if you just review one chapter of Gone, it would make me REALLY happy... :)**_


	12. Your District Twelve Tributes!

_My name is Rory Hawthorne. I've lost everything._

Just for one year, I was almost happy.

Well, look at me now.

I'm not going to mope or spend all of my precious time alive feeling bad for myself, because let's face it… I might not have much time left.

Besides, I still have 2 of my three siblings: Vick and Posy: and I swore to myself after Charlie died that I would protect them with everything I am.

I suppose you don't really remember Charlie Pardo that well. He just died last year, but he wasn't particularly famous or anything like that.

Perhaps you may know him as the curly-haired boy from 12, or perhaps the ally of the cripple, or, my least favorite, the boy who got his skull smashed in by a rock.

Ugh. Just the pure thought of Charlie's death makes me shake in my boots… Or, in this case, torn up old shoes.

Ever since Peeta Mellark, single Victor of the 75th "Rebel Games," took us in, our lives have gotten significantly better. We're fed well, we've all gained weight, and the overall morale of the Hawthorne kids has multiplied by 20,000. (But I suck at math, so boo to that.)

I help Vick get dressed and ready for the reapings, running my fingers through his short hair.

"You look nice, Vick."

He smiles ever-so-slightly, "You look good too, Rory."

"And you're just beautiful, Posy."

I'm not kidding.

"Thanks," she giggles.

We all walk out together, but soon, she has to go to the group of girls.

Vick and I stand together and watch.

Today, Marx wears a beanie, her cheeks are smudged with black. Her eyes have flames, not only framing them, but _in_ them, too.

Her eyes are the Seam gray of Gale's, Charlie's and even mine. She's got dark highlights in her braided pigtails, and hunting boots. Her leather dress is black, with the skirt flying out in flames.

She looks pretty badass, if you ask me.

"This year," her voice is cool and crisp and clear over the speakers, "I'm the escort for District 12. I've put my faith in these tributes, so let's see who they are, shall we?"

Her eyes seem to stare straight at me, and I almost think my heart skips a beat.

Then she looks back down to the oversized goldfish bowl and picks a slip of paper.

"Pandora Hartzell!"

Pandora, a little 12-year-old girl, shuffles out from the crowd and slowly walks up to the stage.

She wears a dirty sweater: which was obviously a hand-me-down from her older sister Kiera: and a torn old dress that looks like it used to be coral in color. She's so delicate and little.

Even Marx wears a strange expression.

Agh… I can't help feeling bad for her. Kiera was Charlie's age, a year older than me, and died in the 73rd Hunger Games. Charlie was torn apart. He used his spray-painting wizardry to paint the side of the Victor house. It's still there.

"Our guy….."

I swallow hard, Vick squeezes my hand.

"RORY HAWTHORNE!"

A gasp escapes my brother. I give him a last nod before making my journey to stage.

Then, I decide: NO! No, I'm not going to mope at this. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself.

It's time for me to be a man about all of this.

And I decide right there, right then… We're not playing by their rules.

No, we're playing by my rules, no matter how fucking messed up they are. Ha.

These Games are going to be spectacular, but not because of Santana or Marx, or Snow… Because of ME!

"I have faith in you two," Marx winks at us.

Now, what is she up to? Because, she's pretty damn suspicious to me.


	13. POST-REAPINGS: District 1

_I was reaped. I already volunteered once, but I was reaped. I won the Games once… I can win them again. _

This year I am not a mentor.

No, this year, I am once again a tribute.

Who do they even think I was connected to?

I don't have time to think about it as I'm greeted by my parents.

My mother gives me a hug, but for some reason, it doesn't give me comfort.

Neither does the embrace of my strong father.

It's true that I love my parents… I do! But, for now, there's just one person I want to see.

"I…I love you…" I tell my devastated parents, as heartfelt a goodbye as I can make it.

"Oh, Briar-Rose, we love you too!" My mom says, voice shaky with tears.

"If the blonde baker boy can make it back twice, then so can you," my dad says, firmly but still gently, "If you believe it."

It's a very hollow piece of advice.

I swallow the catch in my throat, trying to make myself smile, "I'll believe it."

My dad's smile back is genuine; he must have believed it.

"Thatta girl." His eyes twinkle with an emotion I can't read… They're dark with grief and sparkling with hope all at once.

They both hug me again, and I suddenly don't want them to leave.

The feeling is even worse when they're dragged away from me.

Then, I hear faint crying in the distance. It's five seconds before she runs in.

I hug my wailing sister as tight to me as I can, combing her long hair down her back.

"Listen. Waverly…. Listen to me talk."

Her cries stop suddenly and fade to tiny, high-pitched whimpers, like a beagle would make if they begged for food.

"Listen. If I don't make it back-"

"You will make it back," she whispers, voice sensitively quivering.

"But, if I don't-"

"You will."

"Waverly, listen."

She looks up at me, her perfectly purple eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I want you to know that, no matter what, I'll always love you. And I'll always be with you, Ok? No matter what, I'll protect you."

She looks at me, crying. She lets out a tiny sniffle, "I love you, Briar."

I hug her one last time, and feel a warm fuzzy peaceful feeling that she'll be Ok.

She's 17 years old and one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

The love of her life will sweep her off her feet in no time… Even though I haven't found mine yet, I just know that she'll have lots of nice guys to choose from. Maybe, just maybe, if I do get out of this twice, he'll be in the crowd waiting for me.

Once again, the Peacekeepers drag her away from me. And, that's it.

Flash and I are pushed out the door, to the train station.

I look out the window, already missing my little sister and parents, and all of the friends I've left behind.

The pain suddenly becomes ten times heavier. I bury my face in my arms on the windowsill to hide the tears.

I hear the mentors come in and all I can hear after the footsteps is Flash.

"Mom!" he exclaims, surprised. He leaves my side to hug his mother Incense.

I don't know who my mentor is going to be, but I frankly don't really want to know.

I allow one loud sob before I make myself suck it up and force my body into a sitting position.

My mentor, a recent Victor, is named Flora. She was the Victor of the 78th Games, and she's really truly a sweet girl.

"I know it's hard. But, we're going to make it, Ok?"

I swallow and nod, "I can. I can. I really can."

Her face gives the smallest hint of a smile. I dry my tears on my shirt sleeve and blink a couple times.

"Now, you're going to have to pick a tribute to represent," she says, holding up a packet of papers. "Here's a list."

"I don't need a list," I say. "I already know who I want to represent."

"And who's that?"

"Jasper," I choke out, "72nd Games."

The first tribute I ever mentored. I was really confident in his returning home, but those dreams were soon crushed by… I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't want to go there.

Flora smiles, "You can do this! I believe in you, Briar."

I hug my mentor, "Thank you." And I promise myself that I will try my best.

* * *

_I always wanted to do something huge to win Cashmere's affection. This may be my last chance to prove myself._

I haven't seen my Mom all day.

Come to think of it, I've barely even talked to her since Star died.

I know what you're thinking, _YOU ASSHOLE! HOW CAN YOU IGNORE YOUR POOR MOTHER?!_

Well, she's ignored me, too. She took Star's side most all the time and I guess it just pissed me off.

Also, it's not like I've had all the time in the world on my hands. I've been too busy with Cashmere, and the death of_ her _brother.

And, lucky for me, I don't have to face her yet. She doesn't show up after the reapings, and it could be for an assortment of reasons.

Now, though, I have to deal with my weeping girlfriend. This whole process has scarred her so much, I wouldn't be able to recognize the Cashmere from 15 years ago.

I storke her curly locks gently, "It's Ok. It's Ok. You know why?"

She looks up, blinking tears out of her eyes, "Why?"

I nod sternly, "I'm coming back."

"But, what about… You don't know that," she retorts miserably.

"I'm coming back. I know I am. Alive and strong."

"Flash, there are 23 other people-"

"I don't care. I don't care what I have to do, I'm not letting the Capitol's Games be the death of me. No matter what, I'm coming back."

I swallow hard. This just sends me back to last year, when I was the one doubting my overconfident brother.

He didn't come back.

Cashmere seems to read my thoughts, and takes me into a kiss to take my mind off of it.

And it works, too. For a second I'm taken away, transported to a perfect world in which there are no Hunger Games and our brothers are still alive.

I sigh as she breaks away, zoning back into the dark reality of this room and what it signifies.

"I love you, Flash," Cashmere says, as the men in white take her by the arms.

I'm shocked by the words. She's never said them to me before. She's said lots of things to me.

_I'm so glad I have you, Flash._

_You're awesome, Flash._

_You're the greatest!_

_Oh Flash, I have no idea where I would be without you._

But never, _I love you. _ Not until now, anyways.

Shocked, I stutter as I repeat the phrase to her, "I-I love you too!"

And, without even a little word of protest, Cashmere is taken away.

I sit next to Briar-Rose on the train and hold my head between my hands. The phrase itself is just three little words. But it's something so much bigger when somebody actually says them to you.

"Flash." A hand taps my back.

I look up, and there's the woman herself.

"Mom!" I hug her and can feel her shaky breaths. I don't blame her, frankly.

When I look into her eyes, I can see that they're dark.

And I can already tell that this is going to be a nightmare.


	14. POST-REAPINGS: District 2

_Holy moly…. I've been reaped into the Hunger Games… I am going to have to fight TO THE DEATH. Me. Artemis Theasus. Fighting to the death._

When Pit doesn't visit me, I'm positive she's the mentor for one of us. Either that, or she's in shock… Or even mad at me, but I would have no idea why.

Instead, I'm greeted by a family friend: Lindsay Derringer. She's older than me by 12 years, but I've looked up to her since I was a little kid.

She greets me with a hug, and I burst out into tears.

Why? Well, it's simple. I may be 17, but I'm weak.

A little like a baby bunny.

_But if Pit can do it, so can you, right? _Is what I keep telling myself.

When I saw Pit last year, though, her cheeks were completely dry. She was smiling, grinning.

The whole cyclone of thoughts makes me cry harder.

_I'm being such a baby bunny right now. _

And, don't get me wrong, baby bunnies are cute, it's just… I'm pretty sure that baby bunnies get eaten by hawks.

And my District partner is a definite hawk.

I let go of Lindsay and dry my eyes. I need not lose hope now.

"You can do it," Lindsay says as soon as she lets go.

"But-" I'm going to bring up the whole baby bunny thing but she cuts me off, "You can."

I decide that it would be best for me to make Lindsay happy. So, I give in for now.

"Fine. I can do it."

She smiles, but her eyes tell me that she doesn't believe that I mean it for a single second.

We sit there for a moment in a very tense silence. Finally, without a word, she slips a piece of cold metal in my hands.

It's a silver necklace, and on the end is a mockingjay. Just like Katniss's pin.

"Take this," she finally whispers, in a voice so small only I can hear, "But hide it. Never let them see it."

I swallow down more tears and nod.

Lindsay takes me into another gently hug and kisses my forehead gently.

"Time's up," a harsh voice warns.

"Goodbye," Lindsay whispers, voice quivering. Then she stands up and sees herself out.

Then I hear a very familiar voice, "Arty?"

Nikko runs in, tripping over his own feet and falling into my arms, and, when he restores his balance he picks me up off the ground slightly and buries his head in my neck.

"I thought you'd be with Pit," I whisper. Ever since her breakdown in District 4, she's been rendered as _mentally unstable, _and Nikko's been able to stay by her side because of it.

"I will be, in time. But I wanted to talk to you alone."

All of the possible outcomes of this conversation dance around before my eyes. He could bring good new. Or he could devastate me even more than I already am.

"It's Pit. She's really mortified at all of this. Please, take it as easy as you can on her. You know how young you both are." I swallow down tears and nod.

He lets go of me and seems to notice the necklace I'm holding for the first time. His voice suddenly darkens, "Why do you have that?"

"Lindsay gave it to me," I tell him simply.

"You can NOT let Pit see that, or even know that you have it, you hear me?"

Now I realize why Nikko is here and protectively clutch the mockingjay.

My voice quivers again and I glare, "But why?"

"Look into my eyes." He stares into my soul, "It's never going to happen. It's been 81 freaking years!"

"But Nikko-" I say sternly, but he cuts me off.

"They have their grip on us. And no matter what we do, who we put in charge, it's not going to make any difference at all, they'll still crush us!"

I can't believe he's giving up like this.

"Nikko!"

"This whole talk of a revolution is all a cruel joke," Nikko says, "And it'll just get you killed. I don't want you and Pit to get yourselves KILLED."

"How the hell can you say this?"

"Play by their rules. We don't have a choice anymore."

Why is he saying this? "Nikko, you… You-"

"No. You have to listen to them," he says angrily.

I decide that fighting with Nikko is pointless, and I swallow my arguments. Finally, though it's hard, I make myself nod.

"Ok," he says finally, with a sigh of relief. Nikko suddenly snaps back into himself again. "_Finally. _Thank you."

He opens his arms to me and I fall into them. He hugs me so tightly I wheeze. But, I like it.

He kisses my cheek, twisting the bangs around his finger. "I'll see you later."

I nod, managing the tiniest smile.

Then he makes a hasty exit.

Before I know it I'm being whisked away to the train with my District partner. I think his name is… Anubis… Yes, that sounds right.

He towers over me and I look up for just a split second. From that glance, it looks like he's actually in a happy place.

I sure as hell wish I could find that place.


	15. POST-REAPINGS: District 3

_I'm shocked. This is the worst thing to ever happen to me. I'm Nathalia Campbell, I'm rich, none of this should be anything I have to worry about…_

I can't do anything. I can't make my body move, speak, or even think straight.

This is bad. This is awful. I'm all alone here, for the first time. Yes, I've been in this room multiple times before, to say goodbye to certain friends and people that seemed nice.

But all those times I was with Theo. And now I'm here by myself.

_Saying goodbye to Francesca was the worst. Just the pure sorrow that was in that room of all three of us miserable at once… It was enough to make me go insane. She was so young, at 14, back then. And I seriously lacked faith in her. Because we knew that she was leaving her brother behind. And a 10-year-old on his own in a house with strict parents is never a good combination. And it's not like Tanner's exactly a manly man. _

_Our other best friend Geno was reaped in at the age of 16. We had faith in him because both Theo and I knew he was a fighter. And he still is. I guess it was easier for us because we knew that Geno always found his way out of sticky situations. And, we figured, if he did end up dead and gone, well, he had no really close family. I worried for Theo because I was afraid he was going to punch one of the Peacekeepers in the face when they said it was time for us to go. _

"Hi Nathalia," he says sadly, walking in and closing the door behind him. Tanner. Francesca's little brother who was only 10 when she died.

"Hi Tanner," I greet, still not quite thinking straight.

"I'm… I'm really sorry."

He's grown a lot since his sister was here. From 10 to 18, Tanner's matured into quite the wonderful young man. His girlfriend Mayella is lucky to have him.

He sits in front of me and runs his hand through his dark hair, "How are you?" he asks.

"Awful," I spit at him. I shouldn't take this out on the poor kid… I guess none of this is really his fault.

He nods, blinking tears away.

"I'm so sorry Tanner," I whisper, through tears, "But I will come back… And if not you'll have Theo… And-

"I… I miss Freddy…."

"I miss Francesca, too…"

"Freddy," he shouts at me, voice cracking, "FREDDY! SHE NEVER LIKED BEING CALLED FRANCESCA AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I stare at my feet and address him coldly, "You know I'll never call her Freddy."

He buries his face in his hands, "I…I hate the Hunger Games…" he cries softly.

"I hate them too."

We sit in silence for a while.

Then the door opens and a familiar face enters, "Hi Nathalia!"

"Hi Mayella."

Tanner's girlfriend swarms to his side and holds his hand as he cries.

"It's Ok, Tan. Nathalia will win," Mayella says, hazel eyes smiling as she flips the blonde hair out of them.

I try to organize my thoughts and make myself nod.

"Sure," Tanner says, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper says, and Mayella drags Tanner up with a sweet smile, "Good luck, Natty."

I make myself smile back, "Thanks, May."

Tanner stomps out of there without a word.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

Mayella shrugs, "He's never treated me like this before…"

"You too, girly!"

Mayella lets out a shriek of protest before they drag her out.

My head clears and I'm able to think again as soon as Theo runs in. I throw my arms around him and neither of us says a word.

I bury my head in his shoulder and sob.

_How in the world am I supposed to kill so many people?_

And I'm starting to especially doubt that I'll be able to kill Mason.

Yes, I will. I have to.

"Look at me," Theo says earnestly, turning my head so that I'm facing him, "You can do this, Nathalia! You can!"

I'm crying so hard by now that I can't respond.

"Look me in the eyes," Theo says in his marching-band-commanding-voice.

I instinctively do as he says, looking up into his dull green eyes. "You can do it. Forget every nice thing he's ever done for you… There were none, Ok?" My twin brother is so good at reading my mind people think we're telepathic. Maybe he can hear what I'm thinking but I can't hear him… Or maybe Theo's just gotten good at reading my expressions.

I let out a miserable wail and hug my brother as tight as I humanly can.

He hugs me back just as tight, but maybe even tighter. I don't want to do this…

"Please…. Don't let go of me, Theo… Please don't leave me here!" I say in tears.

He puts his head on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Be strong. I'll be watching you. Make _us _proud."

I bury my face in his shoulder and cry, "I can't do it… Never… I can't…."

"You can, you can, you can! Look at me, Nat. You can't let him get to you."

I think he's already gotten to me.

"Think how much he's done to us!" Theo says urgently, "You can do it."

No, I can't.

And it's the worst feeling in the world that, in my moment of immense vulnerability, I can't confide in Theo with my thoughts.

Because Theo would murder me if I told him-

"You can kill him, Nat! You have to!"

That the reason I can't kill Mason is because I'm in love with him.

* * *

_I'm going into the Arena with the bloody Campbells. I'm just Mason Skillings, the poor boy, they're the rich kids... This sucks more than my life has ever sucked before. _

All I can do is stare at my feet.

I feel so alone.

Like William and Francesca were… And Mallory… And… I can't afford to think like this.

I think it's time that you met my best friend. Well, you maybe know who he is. Crayton Fenton (he likes to be called Cray) is the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games, and we somehow turned from roommates to in college to best friends living in an apartment together… It's a long story and I sometimes feel kind of bad for being so close to Francesca's killer.

Then I remind myself that Cray has had a big part in keeping me sane over the past 8 years. I'm glad that he left District 11 to go to college in District 3, because who knows where I'd be without him?

When he walks in with quiet footsteps, I can barely look up at him.

"Dude," he says quietly, "You still look like you did as a teenager."

"Hi to you too," I mutter.

He sits down across from me sadly, "Don't listen to them."

"What?"

"Mason, you can change the world! We can start it! You could be a spark!"

Confused and depressed, I look up, computing urgency and severity of the words.

An alarm goes off in the back of my head, _IS HE CRAZY!?_

"Wouldn't do a damn thing. They'll just kill me off Day One."

"You're smart, Mason. You can do it. I believe in you, if you just tell them once, you'll excite the Districts, and-" once again my best friend is getting ahead of himself, talking so fast that I think his mouth will fall off.

"Cray!" I say, snapping him back into it. "What if I want to get out alive, too?"

He thinks about it, "You will, if you play your cards right… You could-"

I just can't think about this. I want to have a chance, I want to make it out alive, not go on some suicide mission that won't work, anyways!

"If you want a revolution so bad, then start a fuckin' revolution yourself! After all of this is over, there is one thing that I've kept, and that I will keep: my life. And if I have to play by their rules to keep it, then I fucking will!"

A wave of hurt crashes across his face. When he speaks up again he's not nearly as excited as before, "Just saying you've lost so much already you wouldn't wanna lose anyone else. So sorry," he says, annoyed. Then he stomps away. I jump up, "Cray, wait!" I shout after him, but he's already gone.

I doubt I'll ever talk to him again, because I know deep down inside that he's right.

I will never be a piece in their Games.

I hear his crying from a mile away.

"MASON!" Tanner runs in and I take him in my arms.

The way he's sobbing so loudly makes me think there's something other than the Games on his mind.

Tanner sobs into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask, alarmed.

"M…MAAAAYYYEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAA!" Tanner cries, muffled by my shoulder.

"Why Mayella?"

I know that his parents put him into an arranged relationship. It's awful, Tanner should be able to date whoever he wants.

But she's really pretty, and they're a really good match-

"Mason, you don't understand!" he says, hiccupping from his sobbing, "Because…"

He buries his head in my shoulder and says so quietly nobody but me could hear, "I'm gay."

"You think?"

He looks into my eyes, "I know. I've **known** for eight years!" he says.

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Tell me what to do, Mason!" he cries.

I make him look into my eyes. "You tell them."

"Who?"

"Your parents!"

His cheeks and the bridge of his nose particularly turn bright crimson red. "I can't! I just can't, Mason!"

"Why?"

He sniffles, "What if they kick me out?"

"Go to the slums, they'll welcome you-"

"I can't." he says, choking on tears, "I can't because I'm a coward. You're the only other person I've told, besides Francesca, and she's gone now. You can't leave me, too." He says it like a warning.

"I'll try my best, kiddo," I promise, "But if I don't, you _need _to tell them. You can't keep staying this unhappy."

He blinks one last tear down his face, "I love you so much, Mason. Like… Like my older brother, I mean."

I smile at him, "I love you too, kiddo. Like my younger brother."

I take him into my arms and he smiles, hugging my tightly.

"Be strong until I get back," I tell him.

"I promise, I will. I'll stand strong," Tanner says.

I smile, he smiles back.

"Time's up!" the Peacekeepers say, taking him by the shoulders.

"Please win!" Tanner says, tears coming back.

"I promise I'll try! Stay str-"

But he's gone.


	16. POST-REAPINGS: District 4

_I am going into the Hunger Games! I am going to be famous! The name, ARIADNE MALLINSKY will be in lights! This is great!_

I'm forced to sit on a couch by some guys in lovely white uniforms. I look around and discover that I'm all alone in a room.

Then, Mommy and Daddy walk in!

"I didn't know you get to come, too!" And now I'm even more excited.

"We don't," Daddy says quietly, "Ariadne, sit and listen, please."

I sit down like he says.

"We love you very much Ariadne," Mom sniffles.

"I know that!"

Now Mommy and Daddy don't talk. She hugs me, and she's shaky. She's just really excited, I guess.

"My dear Ariadne! I love you so much, my perfect little angel!" she sounds different to me, though.

Daddy smiles down at me and hugs me next, "May Zeus have mercy on your soul." He sounds sad, a little.

"Ariadne, we are so proud of who you've become. Don't stop believing, my baby," Mom says.

Then, but Mommy and Daddy leave and I'm alone again. I start to jump on the couch when Penelope comes in.

"Hi!" I jump off the couch on the floor.

"How are you doing?" she asks, and she seems sad.

"Spectacular! And you?"

She laughs just a little, "I'm Ok. Good luck, Ariadne."

"Um….Thanks!" I'm not sure particularly why I'd need luck… I guess I'll need the gods to be on my side, maybe?

Just like Odysseus and Perseus and even Heracles.

Penelope hugs me quickly and lightly. She hugs me like this because she doesn't want to squish the baby that's in her stomach. I've often heard Athena and my parents arguing about this. All I really catch of their conversations is a bunch of stuff about how the baby is Jason's and how being a lesbian is bad and all kinda stuff like that.

Anyways, I don't know what all of this hugging is about, but I like it.

Penelope gives me a small smile then leaves. And Athena's girlfriend Demeter comes in.

"Hi Mariachi."

"It's Ariadne!" I say, giggling.

She laughs, "You're cute."

I nod, "Lotsa people tell me that."

She tightens my ponytail and asks, "So, Squirt, do you want me to braid your bangs away from your eyes or what?"

I do enjoy it when Demeter does my hair.

So I sit as still as I can and wait very patiently. She braids quickly, the fastest I've ever seen her.

She smiles when she ties it off with a rubber band, and kisses me on the cheek and leaves quickly without seeing goodbye. I wave happily, "Bye Demeter!"

Then I tap my toes on the ground until Jason comes in.

I hop off the chair and run to him, hugging his legs, "Hi Jason!" He hugs me, too.

"Ariadne…." He looks up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Am I going to be like Odysseus, Jason?" I ask thoughtfully.

"Sure, Aria… Just like Odysseus. Or at least one of his men."

I've never heard the Odyssey in full, only the part where he fights off the Cyclops by saying his name is nobody.

"What happens to his men?" I ask curiously.

"Um…" he laughs slightly, tears in his eyes. I know how bad allergies can be this time of year…

"Never mind," he finally says, "Just stay away from the Cattle of the Sun."

This confuses me a lot…

"Good luck, Ariadne. I love you a lot, you know?"

My brother Jason has never said those words before. With all this talk of Penelope and the baby and Jason arguing with Athena…Well, I've always felt caught in the middle because there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"I do," Jason says.

"I know," I whisper quietly, "Everybody has told me that today."

He looks a little sad, "I'm sure."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He smiles again, "Nothing. You're… You're a star!"

And he turns around and leaves with that.

I already think I know who's coming next. And I can't wait to see the look on Athena's face.

But when she runs in I suddenly see that she's crying! And they're tears of sadness.

She picks me up and buries her face in my shoulder, "Ariadne! Why? Why didn't I volunteer? My precious baby… Why did this have to happen?" she wails.

"Athena… What's wrong?" This isn't the first time I've seen my sister cry. Usually when she argues with Mommy and Daddy, she cries. When she and Jason scream at each other, she cries. But never like this.

She looks me square in the eyes, tears streaking her cheeks.

"The Hunger Games don't make you famous… They just get you killed!" she screams.

What is she saying?! "But-"

"_The Hunger Games _is a televised fight to the death! You're going to have to kill people to survive, Ariadne!"

This can't be true. My eyes grow wide. "But, Penelope and Demeter and-"

"They're lying to you! Look at me, Ariadne. You can't trust anyone, except your mentor, Ok? You might have to kill people, Ok? 23… It isn't that many… You have to come back to me, Ariadne! I should've volunteered, but I was stupid stupid stupid and I just stood in shock and watched you go and I can't believe I didn't do anything but…" she buries her face again.

Her crying makes me cry, too.

"I love you," she whispers sadly.

"I love you, too."

"Here," she hands over a little plastic thing… The ballerina from my music box!

"Oh, Athena… Thank you…"

Suddenly, two men in those white uniforms come and grab my sister.

"Ariadne!" she screams, "You have to win!"

"Hey!" I stand up and tap them on the leg, "Where are you taking her?"

Athena cries and screams.

"Let her go, please!" I say defensively.

"They drag my sister away, kicking in protest, and her screams soon fade into silence.

Now I'm worried and confused. What exactly am I doing?

Where am I going?

And, who knows what monsters I'll encounter on the way?

* * *

_I'm going to be forced to go into the Hunger Games, and my best friend was just stripped of everything she stands for. Yeah, it's been a really great day for me._

My mom and dad come to visit and our goodbyes are short, sweet, and tearless. The Clarke family isn't big on emotions.

After a long and depressing timespan that seems like forever, Rudi stumbles in, still bleeding.

She coughs and hacks… She looks awful.

"I was… I was afraid… I'd find you here…"

"Luck of the draw," I mutter.

"So who's the bitch that got ya picked?"

I think, "Well..."

"Probably dated half of the girl tributes…"

"Shut up, I'm sure that's not true."

"Past five years. List 'em. Now," my best friend commands.

I sigh, "Maddy-"

"Dated her."

"Charity-"

"And her."

"Allison-"

"Dated her.

"Isabella-"

"Took her virginity," Rudi says, counting on her fingers.

"Well… Iggy doesn't count!"

The Victor of the 77th Hunger Games, yes, from District four. And I didn't date her.

Rudi facepalms and mutters something.

"What?"

Then she shakes her head and looks up. "Hey, the Arena is a non-smoking zone. Give!"

I give her the lighter and the empty cigarette box, stifling a snicker.

"How'd they know you were dating all those girls?"

I take a second to think about the wisest answer. Because I don't think it would be, _Because they're creepy idiots._

Then I realize. "Finn!"

Upon the mention of our friend Rudi frowns. She looks troubled for a second. And Rudi is never troubled.

Then she does something that is very unlike Rudi. She reaches over and hugs me.

And, if you know Rudi, you know that she never hugs. Ever.

Anyways, she hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Don't be like Fletcher. Doesn't matter if someone saves you from the fuckin' devil. You do NOT die for them. Do NOT. Kill them anyways, I think I'd go crazy without you." And that's a very un-Rudi-like thing for Rudi to say.

Then she lets me go and gives me a sly smirk. "You're gonna die first, Clarke."

I laugh and nod, "Of course I am, Benkhart."

Then the Peacekeepers glare bullets at her, stepping up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already fuckin' leaving," Rudi says, casually walking out of the room.

Did I mention I'm worried for her while I'm gone? Because she could very well get someone killed with her vengeful nature.

She walks out and I suddenly hear Athena Mallinsky screaming like a freaking banchee. Isn't she a little old for that?

As Ariadne and I step on the train, she seems jumpy and nervous. Somebody must've said something.

Mags is her mentor and I get Iggy for mine. Woo hoo.

I sit on the vehicle and stare out the window, looking at forests and stuff for the first time. I think about what Rudi thinks I am: a total manwhore.

Well, I'm going to prove them all wrong… I can stay with just one perfect girl… I just have to find her.


	17. POST-REAPINGS: District 5 and District 7

_All of my best friends are dead. Finch, Brege, Shanna, Chive… And now the name Ryder will just be the last on that list. _

I do get some visits after the reapings, but they're all from people I don't particularly care about.

Who do I even have left? Nobody.

My best friend? Gone. 74th Hunger Games. Nightlock.

One of the girls who I looked up to more than anything? Gone. Career girl. The sister of a Victor, Nikko Hollenbeck-Young.

Finch's sister, who I looked up to more than most anything? Also gone. Committed suicide. With nightlock.

My brother, my own brother, who had the greatest laugh you've ever heard, and could always make you grin with a joke? Guess what? He's gone, too. All thanks to who? Careers.

This frickin' sucks. More than sucks. This is devastating.

I get visited by the usual: that one goody-goody sweetheart. That sweet elderly lady who nobody can say no to.

I do get a visit from our next door neighbor, Rhea. I think she had a crush on me for a while…

Her inquisitive green eyes shine questioningly.

She's definitely the kind of girl that questions everything. I respect that. It makes her very wise.

"Hi Ryder."

"Hey."

"People picking on you again?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I don't really care what those guys say, though. What do they know?

"They always get to me."

I think about how they harass me.

The terrible things they said about Chive and Finch.

_What a disappointment that was… He was even older than the others… But nope. Hey Ryder, how's it feel to know it was all your fault? _

_What an idiot that girl is! How the hell could she not know it was nightlock!?_

She did know it was nightlock. She had lost the will to live without her sister. And it hurt… I turned cold on everyone after Chive died… It wasn't enough to keep her with me. She felt unloved. I abandoned her. So she didn't want to come home to the prostitution and constant loneliness. And now she's gone. And I'll never forgive myself.

"Seems like it," Rhea whispers, and I snap back into it.

"I'm sorry for your losses," she whispers.

"Thanks. Things like that hurt…"

"I'm sure. I've never really lost anyone close to me… That's why you have to come back alive."

"Not happening."

"You need to have faith, at least!"

"Also not happening."

"Fine," she whispers, "But I'll never lose faith."

"Fine."

The Peacekeepers take her by the shoulders, and before I know it, she's gone.

I sigh. This is going to be the worst week of my life, and I've deserved it from Day One.

* * *

_My brother Bruce went into the Hunger Games and died there. His sister… Lilly Thaser…. A thirteen-year-old who's lost all hope… Has to go in after him. _

Mikey walks in slowly.

"Hi, Lilly."

"What do you want?" I squeak. He sits on a chair across from me.

"I… I feel awful," he finally says, "About all of this."

"Yeah? I feel worse," I assure him.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he stares at his feet as he talks, dark violet eyes fixed on his feet.

"How the hell did you think I'd feel!? RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES!?" I scream at him through tears.

"No," he says, quietly.

I take a deep breath through my nose, trying to calm my nerves.

Then I address my ex-best friend through tears. "I'm sorry, Mikey, I'm just under too much stress right now to play games…"

"Right. No games. I'm sorry."

I sigh, "We can't keep fighting," I finally confess in a whisper.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," he whispers back.

"Thank God…" I whisper, "I'm so sorry… For everything."

He reaches over and hugs me. I hug him back, so thankful to have my best friend back beside me where he should be.

"You can do this. I swear it."

I sniffle, crying so hard it's hard not to make any noises.

"Catch them all off guard," he whispers.

"Right," I whisper back, then, "Damn."

"You Ok?"

"I don't have a token," I mutter.

"You know, I think I have something…" he pulls out the two tokens that Pit Kensy gave to us last year upon winning her Games.

"One was Nellie's. The other was Bruce's. I hand-crafted them, you know?"

He puts both pieces of rough bark in my hands. "Put them together," he says in a whisper, the slightest hint of a smile in his eyes. I fit them together and look at the shape in my hands.

It forms a ragged, ridgy heart, but it's definitely a heart all the same.

"You can have both halves," he says, though his eyes look a tad heavy, "Give the other piece to someone special before or when you get back."

"If."

"_When."_

I smile slightly and put the piece that used to be Nellie's back into his palm.

Our eyes meet as I finish wrapping his fingers around it. "You keep it."

I give him as big a smile as I can manage. He smiles back sadly.

"Good luck. You can win, I know it."

"Thank you for everything."

He wraps his arms around me one last time, and then he has to go.


	18. POST-REAPINGS: District 12

_I am not letting the Capitol play me any longer. I don't play by their rules. My name is Rory Hawthorne. I've had enough. _

I don't want to see my family's faces. Not now.

Posy runs in first, fighting tears. Vick and my mother follow slowly after.

Posy hugs my legs and buries her face in my knees.

"Don't cry," I bark at my family, "Don't you dare cry."

"Rory, my dear dear son… Please do everything you can to come-" I cut her off, "I'm sick of this! Just look at us! We're like their fucking monkeys that do fucking tricks!"

"Rory!" my Mom shouts, voice sounding desperate, "Please don't swear at us!"

I roll my eyes, "You people need to listen to me!"

"But too many of have died ALREADY; it's time to do something about it!"

"But Rory-" Posy says quietly.

I throw my arms up in pure frustration. They slap my sides as I groan.

I'm about to explode on my family but look at them and see their sad faces. They can't take it. If I were to yell at them I know that I would lose them forever.

I take a deep breath of air, trying not to say something I'll regret.

"I'm sorry," I finally say coldly, "I thought you'd all be on my side. Fine, you all sit back down and I'll do all the work to save you."

I look to my family's faces for reactions. My Mom still looks nervous, Posy looks on the verge of silent tears that she holds back.

Vick, my 16-year-old brother who I've looked after since he was born, looks conflicting.

Finally his expression sets, stone-hard, and he addresses me in a loud, commanding voice, "Shut up and listen to me!"

I blink, startled. Vick's never spoken so loud in his life.

He continues, "We've lost so much already, can you _please _stop being such a stubborn jackass for one week and actually give a damn about your FAMILY?"

I start to interject, matching his voice in volume, "I DO CARE ABOUT YOU-"

"**LISTEN!"** he screams so loud you could hear him in District 10.

I shut my mouth and nod.

"Look, we all know what you especially have been through. We know you've lost Aylin and Charlie, and that sucks, and, of course you miss Gale, we ALL DO! But that's just the way it is, and nothing you ever do is gonna EVER change that! We're from DISTRICT TWELVE, Rory! We would all be DEAD now if Peeta hadn't helped us along! We NEED you here! Please…" his voice considerably lowers in volume, "Just remember… How you felt… When you had to watch Gale die for his rebellion. Please… Remember it… I just wish you'd stop being so selfish and think of us!" he now sounds desperate, misty gray eyes looking at me fearfully, waiting for a reaction.

I can't retort. Not now. I stumble over my own feet and hug my little brother.

I choke out, now tearing up (as much as I hate it), "I just want to protect you. Honestly…"

Posy hugs me and tears roll down her cheeks now.

I hug my sister, and finally my Mom.

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper says.

The first word out of Vick's mouth is, "Remember."

It pains me, but it's pointless to run away from your past for as long as I have.

"You'll do great," Mom says as a man in white grabs her. Posy nods sadly.

They're dragged out and suddenly gone forever.


	19. CHARIOTS: District 1 and 2

_It's time for chariot rides. This part was easy for me as a District 1 girl last time… But this year it's all going downhill, it seems. _

Did I mention I hate Santana being our escort? Because… I really REALLY do.

But, then again, we're not exactly besties at the moment. I don't think we'll ever be.

My mentor is a quiet woman named Sunny. I'm glad that it's not Incense… Flash's mother was my mentor the first time around. I'm glad that she got put with him and not me.

Sunny tries to smile at me. She was part of the committee that welcomed me home from my Games. I'll never forget that day, especially if it happens again. Er, um… When. Sure, when.

Santana bursts through the door to the dining hall where the four of us eat lunch together.

Because the room was so silent, her abruptly bursting through the door startles all four of us.

"Briar-Rose! Flash! What are you doing!? You have to get ready for chariots, not sit around eating!"

I decide not to mention that I'm playing with my food more than eating it.

I push out my chair and stand up. Flash looks sad to be abandoning his food, but soon follows me.

Santana takes us to the makeover areas labeled with the gender and District number. Because we're first, we're the closest to the dining halls.

"Ok! Let's get you two all dolled up for chariot rides!"

I sigh. I really don't like this.

"Come on!" Santana says impatiently, "I still have work to do!"

And I realize I must've zoned out somehow. So I quickly walk in the door with a pink one to see the familiar faces of the prep team I had the first time around.

"Briar, dear!" my prep team exclaims, hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Guys…Guys! Look, I really don't want to do this. So make it snappy, please."

All three snap back to their professional nature, "Of course."

"Well, let's have a look at you, Darling!" Eyelashes says.

I feel a little bad because I never really felt a need to remember my prep team's names. I called them _Curly_, _Purple_, and _Eyelashes_.

Then again, they are still members of the Capitol. Idiotic people that watch the Hunger Games with enthusiasm. So, why would you respect them?

"You're in good shape, girl!" Purple says, and the other two agree with dramatic nods of the head.

"So I guess you want to see your costume then, eehh?!" Curly asks enthusiastically.

I sigh, "Why the hell not?"

"Well, Briar-Rose, you are going to be… Goddess of the Flowers!"

I stare in horror.

Then I mutter, "Oh no… No no no no no… Uh-uh. No. I'm NOT going to be some giant walking bouquet!"

The three exchange sad looks, "Myles is not going to like this…" they mutter.

As if he heard his name being called, my Head Stylist appears in the doorway.

"It's fine, actually. But we have to work NOW if we want to pull it off. Pitch the flower idea. The irony made me sick, anyways. Instead, Briar will be the goddess of the vines."

* * *

_Well, this sucks. Oh, why did Flash Thantos have to be the name that was reaped!?_

I'm not sure how I feel that my mother is my mentor.

I mean, half me is glad. She is my Mom. I think that she would suffer from severe heartbreak if she would've had to mentor Briar to fight against her own son.

But this makes it 110% sure that I have to come back.

Because what would she do if I don't!?

I know my Mom. She would blame herself. And I can't do that to her. I have to come back.

She can't stop crying… I guess I can't blame her, having the two people she loved more than anything going into the Games back-to-back. And one of them being dead…

So I'm almost glad when Santana bursts in on our awkward-lunch-eating session.

Though I really was hungry. I really did want to eat.

_Oh well,_ I figure, _I can eat later, I guess. _

My prep team whizzes around my nude figure (as humiliating as it is) and all of them smile.

Luckily for me, I've passed their inspection.

So they sit me down and get to work painting my figure.

"When you're done, honey, you're gonna be great!" one of them says.

"So great!" the other two agree in unison.

"Yeah… Sure…"

"Flash… You're going to be a god!"

"_The_ god!"

"Ah, yes! _The_ god of thunder!"

* * *

_Sure, I might be named for a Greek Goddess of the hunt… but just because I'm Artemis doesn't mean I can kill anything…_

I hide the mockingjay pin like Nikko told me to.

And Pit seems pretty stable when I talk to her on the train: and even the next morning: which, trust me, is the most comforting thing I've seen in the past 24 hours or so.

"You're going to be awesome," she whispers, "I promise."

"Chariots already!?" I bury my face in my hands, "Oh man… This week is really gonna fly by…"

"Don't worry about it," Pit says. "Don't. You'll do amazing. I mean, it's actually all about ancient _ancient _gods and goddesses!"

"Really?" We all know that I'm named after one.

She laughs, "Yeah! It'll be so easy!" she puts on a cheesy grin, causing me to laugh and at least a little of the stress is lifted off my shoulders.

"Come on, my pretties!" Kurt says, guiding my District partner and I back to our styling rooms.

I know I've already been on my whole _HOLY FREAKING CRAPMY DISTRICT PARTNER IS SCARY _spiel but… Well…

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP MY DISTRICT PARTNER IS SCARY. **

I mean, he's one of those people that you would NOT wanna meet wandering the streets at night. A giant coyote that's main goal in life is to eat baby bunnies like myself…

I think his name is Anubis, and he's tall and strong-built with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. He stares at the floor and frowns, occasionally tripping slightly as we walk.

"Ah, District 2. You've always been my favorite, you know? And I have a special confidence in you two."

He turns around and winks, "Especially you."

I sure hope that was meant for Anubis and not me.

I might've said it before, but I don't really take interest in romance. I think it's irrelevant. This world operates more on a policy of _every person for himself. _

Unless you're on the brink of going insane, like Pit.

I'm glad when I get to depart from Anubis and Kurt. I'm NOT glad, however, to be getting all dolled up.

For me, and Anubis too, I guess, this is so lame.

I mean… Artemis. Look it up… She was real.

And pretty awesome, because she has her own deer.

Our "rendition" of her is me in a toga with a giant crafty bow and a ton of makeup that I don't want.

Pit stops in just before I have to get on the chariot.

"Artemis, hold it!" I stop and turn around. My best friend smiles slightly, "I want you to have this."

She puts her golden headpiece in my fingers. She wore it for her chariot rides last year.

"You look amazing," she says, a hint of tears in her voice.

I smile at my best friend, and she smiles back.

"Do it for District 2," Pit whispers.

"For District 2!" I say, giving her a fist-bump.


End file.
